The Unexpected
by No one of Consequence1
Summary: A Mary Sue author discovers the truth about Middle Earth


The Unexpected

~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~

Author's note: I realize that I have made some controversial statements in this story (Elf ears, hair color etc.) and I hope that you will be able to read it without taking offense. This is merely a story of what I think Middle-earth was like, characters included. I have tried to stay true to the book, and to the best of my knowledge it never explicitly tells Legolas' hair or eye color. I won't even get into the great Elf-ears debate, but the story works better if their ears are 'normal'. I have also received complaints about Adrian understanding Westron. Sorry about that little discrepancy, but the story wouldn't work if she couldn't communicate with the inhabitants of Middle-earth. I apologize if any of these things bother you, but please don't let them take away from the story.

****

Chapter One

Adrian bit her lip and glared at her computer screen. After months of hard work and frustration, she was almost through with her fanfiction. Slowly, the glare turned into a beaming grin as she typed the last sentence with a flourish.

"Done!"

Eyes glowing, she looked back over her pages of text. It was the story of Alania, a girl who gets magically transported to Middle Earth and has an adventure with Legolas. Because of her beautiful red hair and blue eyes, Legolas gives her the name Vanyawen, and she aids the Fellowship on their mission.

Sighing contentedly, Adrian stared off into space as she thought about Vanyawen and Middle Earth. Ever since the movie, she had loved that imaginary place. The books were okay, but it was her greatest thrill to watch the Fellowship march across the TV screen. She smiled again as she thought of Legolas. He was so tall and handsome… Vanyawen was her dream, the one thing she longed to become. Within Vanyawen, Adrian could shed her mucky brown eyes and dishwater blonde hair. She could meet the man of her dreams and be the perfect heroine. Vanyawen was her ticket out of the ordinary, and into the most perfect world she could imagine.

It was also a way to escape her own world. Sophomore year was a royal pain, and her parents couldn't even agree on the time of day. She didn't like boyfriend, her siblings, her house, her neighborhood, or even herself. Fanfiction was her way of coping with it all; one of the few pleasures her hectic life afforded.

Adrian sighed again and nestled deeper into the computer chair. Wouldn't it be wonderful to actually go to Middle Earth? Meet the Elves, walk through the Shire, and see _him_. Everything would be so perfect…Slowly her eyes shut and her head nodded into a contented sleep.

~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~

A light drizzle was falling over the forest where Adrian lay, misting her prostrate form and slowly soaking her to the bone. She shivered, rolled over, then sat up. Where was she? Immediately around her were tall trees, dripping water in a steady tattoo. Everything else was cloaked in a wet, grey shadow that made her feel as though she were the only person in the world. 

Standing and stretching her cramped legs, Adrian hugged herself. This was obviously not her bedroom, so how did she get here? The rain started to come down harder, making her shiver uncontrollably. She had no idea where to go, but she couldn't stay where she was. After a moment of deliberation, she struck out in the direction that seemed best. As she stumbled along, the rain grew heavier and heavier until it was a full downpour. Roots and undergrowth tore at her legs, making her stumble, and ripping her pant-legs. Desperately, she tried to find some shelter, but it was hopeless. The forest seemed to go on forever and she soon collapsed from exhaustion.

~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~

__

"Tiro, nín Cund, na i sell!"

Adrian could faintly make out a strange voice, but it seemed miles away. She could feel that she was warm and dry, and lying on something soft. Slowly, she lifted one eyelid. Her eyes labored painfully for a moment and slowly the blur of color around her focused. She was lying in a large cave illuminated with firelight. Around her were traveling packs, and toward the back she could just make out the forms of several sleek horses. Turning her head slightly, she met the soft grey eyes of a man, bending over her with a cool cloth and a solemn expression on his fair face. He had a tall, slender build yet she could see that he was very strong. Shadowy hair brushed his brown-clad shoulders, and she could see a long knife hanging from his braided belt. With a slow intake of breath, Adrian gazed back into his eyes. They were deeper than anything she had ever looked into, reflecting a faint yet beautiful light. Such eyes belonged to only one being… But wait! The ears…they were rounded just like hers. It seemed impossible, but he had to be…

"You're an Elf!"

Adrian all but yelled in her excitement. The young man looked startled, and he swiftly jumped back. Adrian sat up and looked around her. There were two more Elves, both like the one that had been tending to her. The smallest of the three approached her with a grave frown.

"Who are you, and from whence did you come?"

"My name is…."

What should she say? After a moment, Adrian decided to be daring.

"I am Vanyawen, and…I come from…another place." She replied in what she hoped was a noble-sounding voice.

"As do many folk," the Elf remarked dryly. He studied her critically for a moment. "Are you from the north?

"No," Adrian shook her head; "I am from…another world."

She gulped nervously; it was obvious that he did not believe her.

The Elf frowned, then turned to his companions and spoke softly in what she guessed to be Elvish (and could not understand):

"Watch her closely, I doubt that she intends evil, but there is something peculiar about her. Her clothes and manner are completely foreign, as well as her speech."

They nodded consent, and he addressed Adrian once more.

"We cannot be sure of your truthfulness, so you must come with us to our destination. Obey our commands, and it will go well for you, but any show of trickery or hostility will be dealt with severely!"

Scared, Adrian nodded meekly. This was not what she had expected, but an even greater shock was in store for her. The Elf who had spoken with her was now giving instructions to the other two. They conversed a moment, then one bowed and said something that ended with, _"Cund Legolas."_

Adrian felt her jaw drop. The smallest Elf, he couldn't be… He was dressed the same as the others, in a plain traveling tunic of brown, with a light cloak and shoes. He bore only a simple silver ring for jewelry and a knife from his belt, like the other Adrian had seen. Undoubtedly, he was in command of the other two, but it couldn't be the Prince of Mirkwood. Adrian had caught the word 'Thranduil' while they had conversed, and again the other Elves called the smaller one 'Legolas'. It all seemed to fit; yet, she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. Legolas was supposed to be blonde, with blue eyes! That was how she had always imagined him, that was how the movie portrayed him! Still, the other Elf had undeniably called him Legolas. Well, there was only one way to make sure…

"Legolas!" She called out softly. The Elf turned around and stared at her in with a raised brow. 

"How do you know my name?" He asked slowly. So, it _was_ true! Adrian sat in shock, unable to think of a plausible answer, indeed if any existed. After a long moment Legolas shook his head and casting one last confused glance at Adrian turned back to his companions. 

Adrian watched them as they conferred, drawing in the dirt as if mapping out a route. The fire's glare lessened, and she slowly drifted into an another exhausted sleep, listening to the fair voices rise and fall in their strange native tongue. 


End file.
